1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the technical field of motor vehicle openings, in particular motor vehicle hatches, trunk doors, side doors and hoods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An opening consisting of a hatch comprising at least one interior hatch panel connected to a stiffening frame following the shape of the hatch panel, near its edge since this frame follows the sealing track between the body and the hatch, is known in the state of the art. This type of frame consists of a metal tube added to the hatch panel after shaping.
In the case of an opening, for example a hatch, shaped in three dimensions, this frame, since it follows the contour of the opening panel, is also shaped in three dimensions. The frame consists then of one or more profiles shaped by a complex method such as stretch bending, then welded. Stretch bending is a method during which the frame profiles are shaped in three dimensions to follow the shape of the opening panel, always remaining stretched during shaping. With this type of method, the profiles forming the frame are not flattened or crushed at the point where the frame is folded. Manufacturing the frame using this type of method generates significant costs, however.
In addition, the shaped frame must be transported and stored before assembly with the opening panel. Due to its complex shape, however, it is relatively bulky thereby generating high logistics costs for transport and storage.